SLIPPING AWAY
by TMadison
Summary: This will be 5 short chapters and goes with the other one shots Apple, A Very Special Delivery, Higher, Late, Stranded that I've posted. This takes place after Daniel returns home from an event he attended with his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**SLIPPING AWAY**

_Author's Note: This is actually going to be a two part (maybe even three part) and goes with most of the one shots that I've posted recently. (A Very Special Delivery, Apple, Higher, Stranded, Late)_

* * *

Betty heard the door knob turn and the door open. She glanced up from her book that she was reading to see Daniel return for his evening out with their daughter.

"How was the dance?" Betty closed her book and placed it on the nightstand. Daniel removed his black suit jacket. He looked more cleaned up than earlier when he had barely dug himself through the front door in time to take their daughter to the father/daughter dance.

And though Betty was still upset at Daniel, she was happy that he had kept his promise to Danielle. Betty had to admit though seeing how handsome Daniel look was making her anger retreat….just a little. He still wasn't off the hook though. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"It was fun and you should have seen her. She was on Cloud Nine. I took some pictures with my phone," said Daniel happily, as he hung up his jacket and pulled his phone out.

"Is she is her room?" Betty started to get up. She wanted to go tug her in.

"No. Bobby took her home to spend the night. Hilda said that Maria really wanted her to stay over. Anyway, I'll go pick her up in the morning."

Betty suspected that Hilda had realized that she and Daniel needed some time alone. She loved her sister but hated when she interfered. The only thing that Betty wanted was to have this baby, so that she could get a good night's sleep. Then, she could deal with Daniel and their marriage that was slipping away before her eyes.

"Oh…Okay." Betty tugged the covers over her belly and then took the phone from Daniel. Then he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, I'm sure that she was the only little girl with her daddy and her two uncles as her dates," Betty giggled, as she tried to figure out how to access the photos on Daniel's phone. Why couldn't he keep the same phone for more than two weeks like normal people? It was going to take her all night to figure this out.

"Ha…not just me and Bobby and Tyler." Daniel chuckled. "Marc and Cliff showed up too."

"I thought he was busy."

"He rearranged some stuff. He said he couldn't miss the chance to be there for his god daughter." Daniel removed his shirt. "Remind me why we made him her god father again?"

"Well, if it weren't for him, I would have never gotten to the hospital. You got into a cab without me…and left me standing on the sidewalk in labor." Betty knew that Daniel didn't mean to leave her when she went into labor at the MODE Christmas party. Still, the memory was sweeter now than it was when it was actually happening. It was moments like that when she remembered the side of Daniel that she fell in love with. It was a side of him that she rarely got to see these days….when it seemed that there was more between them than the belly that contained the second child than they had waited years for and now that it was here. Betty felt like she was losing him to late nights at the office and business trips with Emma Leigh.

Emma Leigh. She was younger….prettier…slimmer…and probably even smarter than her. After all, she managed to find a way to spend more time with her husband than she did.

"Did you find them?" Daniel asked her.

Betty continued to focus on the phone. "Oh…here they are."

Betty began to flip through the photos. There was one photo of Danielle with all of her dates. One of Marc dancing with his god daughter. One of Amanda showing up and crashing the party bringing her own father Spencer along. Then one of Emma Leigh in a bikini on a beach….

"Oh My God." Betty gasped.

"What?" Daniel stopped, as he stripped down to his boxers.

Betty pulled back the covers and managed to get out of bed. She reached over for his pillow and walked toward him.

"You tell me, Daniel." She tossed the pillow at him and he caught it. Then she held the phone up for him to see the reason why he would be sleeping in the guest room tonight.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**SLIPPING AWAY- Part 2**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. I appreicate them and I am listening. :)_

He had tried to explain but Betty wouldn't listen to anything he had tried to tell her. In fact, it seemed the more he tried to explain, the madder she got.

It seemed that no amount of words he could say could explain-_that photo_- on his brand new phone.

A photo that he had absolutely no knowledge of.

That photo and the excessive rambling in his attempts to explain had landed Daniel in the one place that he had never been in all his years of marriage to Betty.

Kicked out of the house.

He probably should have gone to a hotel. It's not that he didn't have the money. He did. It was the last place he needed to go after his wife had doubts about his ability to be faithful to her. So…he did what any man trying to prove his faithfulness and had an entire building with his name on it, would do.

He went to Meade Publications. The place had security tapes…to prove his innocence. A hotel room didn't. He also knew that the paparazzi would be likely to see him there and fabricate a story…just because that they never seemed to tire of him.

Now he was on the chaise longue in Marc's office. Not as comfortable as the one that he used to have in this very office years ago…but better than the stiff chair in his office.

A few months ago, Betty had all of the sofas in his office removed, telling him that it was time to redecorate. It was a move he realized, which had been a result of her pregnancy hormones going into overdrive and the low cut blouse that Emma Leigh had worn that day.

He needed to figure out a way to prove to Betty that she was the only one that he wanted. He also needed to find a way to solve this Emma Leigh situation too.

Should be fire her? Should he transfer her to another position? Whatever the case, it was clear that she would no longer be employed as his assistant once she returned from her overnight stay in Ohio, where he left her stranded at the airport.

On top of it, Daniel knew he should that this was mostly his fault. He should have been more attentive to Betty. When she was pregnant with Danielle, he practically had smothered her with attention.

He would never forget the strings that he had to pull and the money he had paid that grocery store owner for opening his store in the middle of the night to get Betty the ice cream flavor that he couldn't find at any other 24 hour market in the city.

Yet, Betty knew it was at the one that was closed around the corner from their apartment. She had seen it there when they stopped there on their way home from Lamaze class to buy her some olives that she had been craving since she saw someone else with some. To this day, he questioned why she didn't just buy ice cream when they were there.

Still, it thrilled him to see the look on her face as she dug the spoon into the new carton…and offered him the feed him the first spoonful.

It seemed that those days were simpler. As the years passed, things changed. Danielle changed everything for both of them. His position changed at Meade…and now he not only had a responsibility of being a husband to Betty and a father to Danielle. He had his responsibility as CEO of Meade Publications. A position that took him away from his family more than Daniel wanted.

Of course, he was there for the major things and he even got the chance to spend the afternoon with Danielle on occasion, especially when Betty was away.

Now they were added to their family and Daniel realized that if something major didn't happen there would always be someone…or something trying to come between him and his family.

That had to change…but first he had to get Betty back before the best thing that ever happened to him slipped away.

As he got up from the chaise lounge, he began to pace through Marc's office. It was hard to believe that it was in this office that everything started.

Something on Marc's desk caught his eyes. His eyes fell on the pages and the proposed photo spread and Daniel knew that this was his answer.

This would show Betty what she meant to him and it would also show Emma Leigh…and the world that there was nothing more important than Betty and their family.

**-To Be Continued**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SLIPPING AWAY- Part 3**

_Author's Note: Thank you for your support. It turns out this will be 4 parts. I really appreciate the comments and feedback._

* * *

Her feet ached. Her back was killing her and she was upset with Daniel for making her trek all the way down here in her condition while he attended to something he referred to as a very important matter.

Betty didn't want to hear his excuses last night…and she was in no mood to hear them today. There was no excuse for leaving Danielle at a photo shoot while he was probably up in his office chasing Emma Leigh around that large wooden desk.

She quickly shoved those images in the back of her mind. She couldn't stress herself out over something that she could do nothing about. If Daniel didn't' want her, there was nothing that she could do about it. Stress was bad for the baby. Daniel and his wandering eye could wait for another day.

Or could it? She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't let herself cry. She couldn't let him see her cry. She vowed to herself after a long night in her and Daniel's bed, alone…with him off doing, only god knows what with god knows who.

By the time, Betty arrived at the bustling photo shoot. She was in tears. It didn't take more than a glimpse of that sign above the door of the building, than contained the name she had taken when she married Daniel to set those tears into motion .

As she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the elevator and the skinny models in the elevator she had a revelation that she had been the one to push Daniel away. She repulsed him.

This thought just made the tears stream faster. She had allowed Daniel to slip away and his eye to wander.

After all, she was enormous. She had already gained twice as much weight as she did when she was pregnant with Danielle. Not exactly attractive.

Then there was the fact that she was getting older. She would be 38 next month…..and that meant that 40 was right around the corner.

When did that happen? No wonder Daniel wanted someone hotter and younger. He was bored with being married to a gigantic old cow that didn't turn him on. She had given him a daughter…and about to give birth to his son…and now he was putting her out to pasture.

_MOOOOOOOO!_

Well, he was free now for his new life. Betweenhis duties as a father, he would write her alimony checks and jet around the world with Emma Leigh from one exotic destination to another.

As Betty searched through the crowd, she just wanted to find Danielle and go home.

"There you are…" Marc made his way through the crowd.

"Where's Danielle? I'm here to pick her up."

"Oh…Cliff took her for ice cream to keep her from doing any more harm."

"What did she do?"

"She put gum in Emma Leigh's hair."

"She did…" Betty tried to conceal the urge to laugh. It really wasn't funny. Oh…but it was. It was hilarious. Danielle was her mother's daughter.

"She's a feisty one…just like my little chimchunga." Marc seemed amused by Danielle's action as much as Betty.

"Marc, you better not let Daniel hear you call me that. You know that he hates it when you call me that." Betty laughed. It felt good to laugh again. It made her think of how Daniel always made her laugh and how much….she couldn't think about that anymore. Daniel didn't want her.

She was sad again.

"Hmmm." Marc eyed her suspiciously. "Interesting."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Betty really didn't like the way Marc was looking at her.

"I have a great idea, Betty. Come with me."

"Marc, your ideas never lead to anything good."

"I need a real woman, Betty." Marc said, as he stepped back and eyed her up and down.

_Okay…now Betty was just uncomfortable. _

"I guess you'll do." He took her arm and began to lead her towards the dressing room in the back.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you are exactly the type I was looking for…but we need to hurry before Cliff gets back. There's a first time for everything."

Betty didn't like the sound of this. "Marc…what do you think you are doing?"

He led her into the dressing room. He placed his hand on Betty's stomach and she pushed his hand away.

"Get your hand off my stomach…why do people like to do that? They act like it's magical …and if they rub it, they'll get a wish or something."

"Little Marc…don't listen to your mother." Marc started talking baby-talk to her stomach. "She's just hormonal."

"Little Marc?" Betty felt like she had entered the twilight zone. "There is no way."

"Gosh…you are touchy….no wonder." Marc took a step back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She gazed around and saw members of the beauty department standing around. "You know what…I'm leaving. Just have Cliff bring Danielle home."

Betty knew that the longer she stayed her, the longer she ran the risk of running into Daniel. Or worse, Emma Leigh.

It was bad enough that photo was burned into her brain.

"Not so fast." Marc held up his hand. He wove his hands in the air and turned toward the other members of the room. "This is our model."

"Model? " Betty asked.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SLIPPING AWAY- PART 4**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay here. And I thought this was going to be 2 or 3…and maybe 4 parts but it seems that since the parts are short, it's gonna be a little longer._

* * *

Daniel buttoned his jacket and took a deep breath, as he gazed into the mirror. He felt his nerves start to get the best of him, hoping that this would help mend things between him and Betty.

"How's everything?" Daniel stopped Cliff, as he wandered by.

"Amanda just left to take Danielle to school." Cliff said plainly.

"Good." Daniel waited to hear how things were coming along with Betty.

"And I think it might rain today…and did you see the Mets game last night? Unbelievable."

"Cliff, it's not baseball season. Quit stalling and tell me how Betty is. Is she almost ready?"

Cliff sighed. "No."

"No." Daniel's heart dropped.

"She's holding everything up. God…she's a nightmare. No wonder you…"

"You know I didn't do anything." Daniel protested. "I've just been preoccupied with work."

"And Emma Leigh."

"No." He protested.

"Are you sure?" Cliff asked

"How can you even think that? I love my wife more than anything and …" Daniel paused. "I can't believe I'm going to say this….Danielle and Marc are the best things that ever happened to us."

"Do you really think that Betty is going to let you call your son- Marc?"

"I'd call him anything…if it means that I get another chance with Betty. She is the only woman that I want. Marc allowing me to take over the shoot to save my marriage, I really owe him for it. I'm desperate to save my marriage. I'd do almost anything."

"I think you should tell her that." Cliff suggested.

"I tried last night. She just kicked me out of the house. You and Marc should know….you are the ones that found me sleeping in Marc's office."

"Come on…you are Daniel Meade. Once upon a time, you charmed almost every single woman in Manhattan. You can't tell me you can't convince the woman you love that you only have eyes for her." Cliff shook his head.

"I'm not that guy anymore." Daniel frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then, you need to find him. If you don't, you are just losing the one thing that means the most to you…and everyone knows how much you love that hormonal mess that's hiding out in that dressing room."

"Every time I try to say something, I just screw it up and dig the hole deeper and deeper," said Daniel.

"Then show her, Daniel." Cliff said suggestively.

"You think that would work." It was so simple Daniel should have thought of it himself. Of course, even this plan presented its challenges. Daniel looked from Cliff and then back towards the dressing room door. He quickly removed his jacket and handed it to Cliff. "Okay…I can do this."

"That's the spirit." Cliff grinned and patted Daniel on the back.

Daniel began rolling up his sleeve. He felt like he was preparing for the battle. "Oh…I do need a few things."

"Okay."

"I need you to clear the set. I need you to make sure that no one comes in here….and I mean, no one. Call security. I want all the cameras turned off in here."

"Got it." Cliff started to walk away.

"Oh…and if we don't come out within a couple hours. You might want to make some dinner reservations for Betty and I….and would you pick Danielle up from school and let her stay over?"

"Optimistic…aren't you?" Cliff chuckled.

"Well…." Daniel was hopeful.

"Yes. Yes…It's under control, Romeo. Now you better get in there."

"Hey…I need one more thing." Daniel called out. "I need to borrow your camera."

With the camera in hand, Daniel walked towards the dressing room.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**SLIPPING AWAY- Part 5**

_Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback and comments on this short story. It's because of that feedback that this has turned into a much bigger story than original anticipated. There is one more installment that I think will finish this up._

* * *

Betty sat on the sofa of the dressing room, munching on all the delicious treats that they had given her to keep her satisfied and calm. The catering staff had seriously failed though, when they ran out of strawberries that she told them she craving. They were now on her list.

First on that list was Daniel…then that tramp Emma Leigh…then Marc….then the catering staff….and then anyone else that wanted to mess with her. They were all going down.

That'll teach every last one of them to mess with a pregnant lady.

The only thing Betty knew other than her plot for revenge was that she was not coming out of this dressing room, until someone returned her clothes. Betty had thought it was quite odd when they removed the maternity fashions they had been pressing her to wear, as well. If they didn't bring her some clothes soon, she was going to walk out of here stark naked.

Or maybe she should…..why should Daniel be the only one to draw headlines? Betty could see it now.

_Betty Meade Streaks Naked Down Broadway….Photos on Page Six._

Like Betty would ever do anything that bold. That was something Hilda would have done in her younger days, but not Betty. She was supposed to be the sane one. The one that tried her best to play by the rules.

The only thing it had gotten her was a husband that would rather spend his days on a beach with his bikini clad assistant and one beautiful daughter and a baby that she was under no circumstances naming Marc.

Maybe, Henry…or Giovanni….or Matthew….oh…oh…or Walter…that would really piss Daniel off. Not that he would care because too wrapped up in the beautiful and breathtaking brand new Mrs. Daniel Meade.

Mrs. Daniel Meade 3.0. The new model wife with the bad dye job and the fake boobs.

Well…he hoped Daniel was happy with Emma Leigh's fake boobs…because he never gonna touch her very real boobs again.

He will be sorry then.

….oh…and…wait until Daniel asks her to pump out a couple more kids, I can guarantee that she will run faster than a horse at the Kentucky Derby because there was no way that Emma would sacrifice her well-toned body for that.

As Betty nibbled on a cookie as she evilly thought about how she could make Daniel life miserable as he had made hers….but then she found that just the thought of not having him there with her was too much for her to think about.

_Darn mood swings. _

He had been part of her life for almost 16 years now. The idea of not waking up to him every single day was too much. She felt tears start to build in her eyes, as she felt the baby kick.

Their baby. Their son. The one that Daniel wanted so badly…and they had given up on, until they were given the surprising news almost six months ago that he was on the way. Betty remembered the way that Daniel's eyes lit up….brighter than the brightest star in the sky.

Betty needed to go find him and talk to him. Why did she have to be such a hormonal mess that she would push him away? The thoughts that he would cheat on her with that tart….was crazy. Daniel would never ever do that to her…or their children.

Betty pulled the tie on her robe. She would leave in just that, if she had too. She set her cookie down on the coffee table and moved towards the door.

When she opened the door, she saw Daniel standing there. She looked behind him to see that the room was empty and dark, with the exception of the studio lights. He also was wearing the same white bathrobe she was.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

He reached for her hand. "Come with me."

As she allowed him to lead her through the darkness, she wondered what was going on. This place had been crawling with people earlier but now there was not a soul around.

"Daniel, what happened to the shoot?" Betty was feeling a little relief now that Daniel was so close. Now she was beginning to regret all the nasty thoughts and the wall that she had put up between them.

He turned to her in the middle of the set and under the lights. "Betty, I'm sorry about what happened. I promise you that I didn't…."

"I believe you, Daniel. I'm sorry that I didn't have faith in you," said Betty.

"Really…"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm also sorry that I'm been such a hormonal mess."

"Awww…sweetie." He reached for her, lightly touching her belly. "It's okay. You are my hormonal mess and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I still want you to get rid or transfer Emma Leigh to Timbuktu. I don't want her near my husband. She wants you…and I hate that."

"She can't have me because my heart already belongs to you, Mrs. Meade." Daniel pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, I am planning to transfer her to another position within the company. Let's see how she likes working for the editor of Tech Wiz on the 3rd floor. Plus, I have a feeling that after she sees this month's issue of MODE. She'll get the idea that she never stood a chance against you."

"You were going to put me on the cover. That's what this whole shoot was all about…and I ruined it."

"Oh…I wouldn't say that you ruined it. I actually came up with a much better idea when you refused to get dressed," said Daniel suggestively.

"Well, I hate to tell you but they took all the clothes out of the dressing room," said Betty. "I have nothing to wear now."

"Exactly." Daniel chuckled as he reached for tie of her robe, opened it and Betty allowed it to slip away over her shoulder and onto the floor.

**PLEASE REVIEW. (One more part.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SLIPPING AWAY- PART 6**

_Author's Note: This is the final part of this little series. There will be more one shot…or even multi-shots from this little universe that I've created of life in the Meade household with Daniel, Betty, Danielle….and the baby (who may and may not be named Marc.)_

* * *

Daniel was grateful for the leather sofa that had been placed back in his office- a few days after the photo shoot because now he had a place to make out with his wife during his breaks from running Meade Publications.

So….far they had been walked in on by Emma Leigh, Marc and his mother. He really needed to get a door with a lock installed.

"Daniel, shouldn't you get back to work?" He nuzzled her neck and placed his hand on his wife's belly. He could hear the sounds of her breathing, which was enough for him to tell that she didn't want him to go back to work. After all, they had been meeting like this every day this week. "Your new assistant, Evan is going to come in here and try to kick me out….telling me that I'm putting your behind schedule. You know I thought I was crazy with your schedule but he is way worse than I ever was."

Daniel chuckled. "Sweetie…I don't know about that."

"Hey…I was the best assistant that you ever had." She shoved her husband off of her. "And you know it."

"Yes, dear." He moved back towards her, allowing his hands to wander. "Just don't let Evan hear that. He's very competitive. He'll be organizing my sock drawer, if he feels the need to outdo you."

"Not going to happen….especially since he will never give birth to your children. He can't top that."

"True…" He leaned over and kissed her. "Anyway, let's forget my new assistant. I just want to spend time with you. Pretty soon we are going to be busy with Marc…"

"Daniel, we are not calling our son… Marc."

"You told me I could pick, if it was a boy. I pick Marc."

"This from the same man who criticizes my decision to make Marc…Danielle's god father, just less than a week ago," Betty leaned into

"Well…if it weren't for Marc, I would still be sleeping on the chaise in his office until the end of time. We kind of owe him….a lot," said Daniel.

"Fine…we can name our son Marc."

"I knew you would see it my way." Daniel kissed her on the temple, as he drew his arm around her shoulders.

"You can win this one…for now." Betty shook her head and laughed. "Oh, speaking of Marc….Have you seen the issue yet?"

"Not yet….but Marc said that it was sure to fly off the newsstands," said Daniel. "Now…before we send this to the printer. Are you sure that you are okay with this?"

"Yes. I think the photo of us was beautiful," She looked up at him.

"You are beautiful." He paused.

"I never knew that you were so talented with a camera," said Betty. "I thought I knew everything about you."

"I took a few photography classes in college. There was this girl that I really liked and I used her as my subject for some of my photos."

"Did you get the girl?" Betty asked casually.

"Yeah…and then some." After the words slipped out of his mouth, he regretted it immediately. He took a glimpse sideway to see Betty's expression. It only meant one of two things: either her lunch wasn't agreeing with her or she didn't want to hear about his sexcapades. He pulled his arm from around her shoulder. He knew that he needed to fix this quick.

He leaned down and kissed her belly. "But…those girls were nothing compared to my beautiful….gorgeous pregnant wife…that I love very much."

"Nice recovery." Betty said with a chuckle.

"You know I mean it, right?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes and I love you too. I made peace with your past a long time ago," said Betty.

"I just wasn't sure that you were okay with us being naked on the cover of a national magazine."

"We aren't completely naked…and the photo is tasteful. It's an expression of how you feel about what we have together and that you want the whole world to know, It's fine, Daniel."

"The only people that really know that it's us…is Marc and Cliff," said Daniel.

"So, Daniel…what about the other photos? The ones that did show our faces."

"Oh…those are private." Daniel smiled suggestively. "No one has access to those…except us."

"Good…because you know that kind of stuff has a tendency to fall into the wrong hands, "said Betty.

"They are safe. Trust me. No one will ever find them." Daniel got up and made his way across the room to get Betty a bottle of water and some of those cookies that he knew she loved. He had Evan run out and get for her this morning.

"Stop! Mr. Meade…." He heard yelling coming from the hallway. "Gave orders that he was not be disturbed…"

Marc bolted in holding the issue in his hand, as he batted off Evan who was trying to take him down.

"Its okay, Evan." Daniel dismissed his assistant.

"I have it." He held the issue up.

"I thought you were going to let me sign off on it before hand," said Daniel cautiously.

"Yeah…whatever." Marc said nonchalantly

"I want to see it." Betty struggled to get up from the couch. Daniel hurried over to her and helped her up.

Once Daniel help Betty up, they both approached Marc. Betty reached for it and Marc pulled it away. "Not so fast, my little chimchunga."

"Marc, don't call her that." Daniel's temper flared, as Betty rested her arm on his, squeezing it slightly.

"Daniel…"

"Let's see it." Daniel asked, as he held out his hand.

"I will have you know that the issue that I hold in my hand is going to be the top selling issue EVER….at Meade Publications. I will bet my favorite Prada belt on it." Marc announced, as he held the issue above his head. "We are promoting this issue…like none other. Wilhelmina even took out a billboard in Time Square.

"Okay?" Daniel said cautiously.

Marc added. "However, we had to tweak a few things."

"You promised that there would be not airbrushing." Betty snapped breathlessly.

Daniel jumped and grabbed the issue from Marc. He turned the issue over to see the private photos of him and Betty, plastered on the cover. The photos that clearly identified them.

Betty's eyes bugged out. "Uhh….." Her hand gripped her stomach.

"Marc, you weren't supposed to show our faces," said Daniel. "These aren't the pictures that I approved. These pictures…."

"Are the ones that were on your laptop….locked in your bottom drawer in your office at your home," said Marc. "Yep…those would be the ones."

Daniel was about two seconds from killing Marc.

"Just face it, Daniel. As much as I hate to admit it….and went nearly blind going through those photos, this photo on cover is going to sell twice as many issues as the other one," said Marc.

"Daniel…." She tugged on his sleeve.

"Marc, you really put a billboard in Time Square."

"Daniel…" She slapped his arm.

"Honey, I'm going to take care of this."

"Daniel…." She slapped him again. "My water."

He reached and handed her the bottle of water he had retrieved a moment early. "There you go, sweetie."

Daniel knew that if he didn't show Betty that he could fix this. He was going to land him in the doghouse again and he was going to be lucky, if he was welcomed back in their bed, by the time his son graduated from high school.

"I don't care about that…." Betty snapped as she started toward the door.

"Betty, where are you going?" Daniel started after her.

"The hospital."

**PLEASE REVIEW. Hmmmm...I wonder if the baby will still be named after Marc.**


End file.
